In the process of producing semiconductor devices, silicon substrates are commonly stored in substrate carriers. In turn, substrate carriers are commonly supported by substrate carrier support surfaces having kinematic pins attached thereto designed to interact with mating features of the substrate carrier. As long as the substrate carrier is placed on the support surface so that the mating features of the substrate carrier are roughly aligned, but not necessarily precisely aligned with the kinematic pins (i.e., within the “capture window” as defined by the geometry of the kinematic pins and/or the mating features of the substrate carrier), the force of gravity will generally be sufficient to enable the substrate carrier to settle into precise alignment with the kinematic pins of the support surface.